Mauve Brennie
This OC belongs to JayHart. = Basic Info = * Name: Mauve Brennie * CNR: Mauve is a shade of violet. Brennie is what happens when you throw syllables at a dartboard and hope something sticks, then find out it's a real name. * Species: Human * Age: 17 * Sex: Female * Symbol: Pending * Handedness: Right * Physical traits: Missing her left eyeball; the lid is permanently shut. * Misc traits: Heavy scarring over her left eye, normally covered by a patch. * Occupation: Huntress-in-Training. Appearance * Aura/Effects: Mauve/Violet in colour. Forms a shell-like shape. * Height: 5’6” * Weight: ~110 pounds * Eyes: Deep Blue * Skin tone: Fair * Face: Fairly average, slightly round * Hair: Brown, kept short * Physique: Well-built and quite strong for her age, with musculature to match. Relatively flat-chested. Outfits * Accessories: She wears a simple black eye patch over where her left eye should be, though she sometimes switches it for one of a different color, or for a pair of sunglasses. * Combat Outfit: Lightweight steel breastplate and leggings, over top of a black material similar to Kevlar. Beneath this, she wears long white linen pants and a top with black gloves and white tennis shoes with purple laces. Her left shoulder has a metal plate on it with her symbol emblazoned on it. * Casual Outfit: She is far more likely to be found wearing a full business suit than most girls her age, but may also be found wearing jeans and a dark purple hoodie, or tan shorts and an old white tee-shirt for gardening (often accompanied by a hat). Except when wearing a suit, she wears either her white tennis shoes, or her work boots. Characteristics Background Childhood Mauve displayed her love for flowers at a very young age, joining her mother in gardening at the age of four. She was always serious as a child, staying calm and reserved, so it surprised everyone when she got along so well with Cerise Sangestre when they first met, as the other girl had always been rather boisterous. Mauve also took a quick liking to Neth Sangestre, the girl’s father, who was similar in personality to the young girl. Mauve’s semblance did not show itself until she was twelve, a year after she started attending combat training. She quickly showed quite a flair for combat, being especially proficient with a shield – though somewhat less so with any other weapon. She managed to talk Cerise into joining her in combat lessons, though the girl took less of a shining to it than Mauve did at first – with Mauve’s support, Cerise would catch up to her in combat skills quite easily. Teenage Years Mauve’s life took a sharp turn for the worse at age thirteen, when she lost her left eye to the knife of one of her sister’s fans, leaving her unconscious and bleeding on the ground. The girl was changed by the event, and blamed herself for not being able to defend them. She used her anger about the situation and turned it into determination, quickly learning how to compensate for her blind spot and regaining her full combat skill in a remarkably short time. She tried her hardest to catch up to Cerise, stays a year behind even with her attempts to be moved ahead a year. Despite her frustration, Mauve remained motivated and aims to become a Huntress to keep events like what befell her family from happening to others. She is currently preparing to take the entrance exams for Beacon Academy, and will likely start at the beginning of the school year. Personality Once quite reserved and calm, Mauve has become a very willful and fierce individual. She rarely fails to get what she wants, thanks to her indomitable force of will and strength of body. She is not especially outspoken, but gets to the point quickly and pointedly. When she makes a decision, she stands by it, often even when she thinks she made a mistake. Despite her developed bull-headedness, Mauve tends to be a careful person outside of combat, choosing her words to have the greatest effect. She is determinedly protective of everyone around her, and hates seeing anyone get hurt (physically) unnecessarily. Mauve has a tendency to be far too serious and stressed for her age, something which her sister Cerise takes notice of and tries to amend whenever she has the opportunity. While still attempting to be a calm person, Mauve is prone to bursts of anger when pushed to the edges of her rather short patience. Despite her generally careful and frustrated demeanor, Mauve is kindhearted, and will step in the way of harm at a moment’s notice as long as doing so will keep someone else from harm. Contrary to her impatient and angry nature, Mauve maintains an avid interest in horticulture, and greatly enjoys the peace one can find in a well-maintained garden and even moreso the peace she finds when working in one. She also enjoys reading short stories and poetry, though she has little patience for longer works. She dislikes lying (despite being quite good at it), but will do so whenever she thinks it will save someone pain to do so. She has a habit of withdrawing from those who try to reach out to her, and has been known to snap at those who try. Being possessed of a strong sense of justice, Mauve despises any who mistreat those who are beneath them in terms of rank, social status, or power (physical or otherwise). She can be found at the gym during her free time more often than not, working hard to get stronger and faster, always trying to improve her ability to protect others. She stays professional with most people, not liking to pry into the personal lives of others. As a result of her tendencies, she has few friends, and even fewer ‘’close’’ friends. While her gardening has made her comfortable with most insects and other small creatures, she actually has a surprisingly serious fear of snakes—this fear does not span to encompass Faunus, however. Weapons * Name: Valorous Will * Wielder: Mauve Brennie * Type: Dual Dust Dispensing Shield Cestus (Dual DDSC) * Short Description: A pair of cestus with reinforced gauntlets that expand into a pair of full-sized rectangular shields. Each one has a trigger-system to dispense Dust. * Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: Hangs at her waist from her hips. Semblance * Name: Indomitable * User: Mauve Brennie * Short Description: Reduces damage from a direction and makes the user nearly impossible to stagger/stun, but reduces mobility. * Visual Effect: Causes a honeycombed “shield” of the user’s Aura color to appear in the focused direction. Combat Info * Position/Class: Tank/Defender * Landing Strategy: Activates her semblance to absorb the impact. * Fighting Style: Mauve functions as a tank/defender, stepping in to deflect blows meant for others. She uses a fighting style based off of the martial arts Wing Chun and the Keysi Method, combined with medieval shield techniques and Dust (usually in the forms of small walls of a certain element) to keep the focus on her. When focusing on the offensive (which she rarely does), she will normally retract the shields into their smaller form and use Dust to augment her strikes. When trying to protect someone, she has been known to jump in front of them and use her semblance and shields to block massive amounts of damage – often not without taking some herself. Statistics: Note that statistics will be quantified using a scale of E- to A+, with S being used for maximum skill possible (variants S-, S+, and S++), and F being used for no related knowledge. * Strength: A * Agility: C * Aura Reserve: A+ * Aura Manipulation: C+ * Dust Manipulation: B * Dust Use: B * Weapon Skill (Shields): A * Weapon Skill (Fists/Unarmed): A- * Weapon Skill (Shotguns): C+ * Weapon Skill (Other): D+ Relationships * Sister of Cerise Sangestre. No known romantic interests. Sexuality undeclared. * Team on Fanon: HCMB (Honeycomb); Hari Adva (leader, by Jadefire62); Cident, Argo; Mauve Brennie; Bailey, Asura (by Jadefire62). * Team here: Not Established. * Notes: Her name is a shade of violet, like her stepsister. Most of her equipment was purchased using Cerise’s money from her concerts, which was the girl’s way of paying Mauve back for favors when they were younger. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Property of JayHart Category:RP Ready